


DreamNap: Phone Sex

by i_am_abbyy



Category: DreamSMP, Sapnap - Fandom, dream - Fandom, dreamnap - fandom, mcyt
Genre: Dirty Talk, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Nudes, Phone Sex, Pictures, Praise Kink, Smut, dreamnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_abbyy/pseuds/i_am_abbyy
Summary: Dream and Sapnap have sex over the phone, that's it.Thank you yet again to my wonderful horny ass friend Caramel_Avenue for the request lmao <3If anyone wants to request let me know in the comments or message me on discord at abbyy#5554
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	DreamNap: Phone Sex

Sapnap woke up, the sun beamed in on his face making him squint. His phone buzzed as he leaned over to pick it up and he saw it was Dream.

Dream <3- Good morning bub, I hope you slept well call me when you see this :)

Sapnap didn’t even hesitate, he opened his phone and clicked onto his contacts calling Dream immediately, he answered quickly almost as if he was waiting over his phone for the call. 

“Hey, my sappy baby, how are you?”  
“Good morning Dreamie poo, I’m good thanks baby, you?”

Dream huffed and sighed, it encouraged Sapnap to worry thinking something was wrong, “Baby what’s wrong?” His voice shook and a bead of sweat fell down his forehead, he stood up and walked to the bathroom to wash his face waiting for an answer from his partner. 

“Welllll have you got anything planned today?” Dream questioned, he obviously had something in mind for today needing Sapnap to have spare time, “Oh yeah of course hun”

“That’s good Sap” Dream chuckled, “What are you doing right now Dream?” Sapnap was curious but he had an idea at where this was going, “Oh nothing, just missing you and your tight ass” Sapnap could hear his smirk through the phone, he walked back to his bedroom and lay on his bed.

“Dream, are you jerking off?” He decided to ask straight up knowing his boyfriend wouldn’t be scared to tell the truth, “Well what do you think Sap? Check your snapchat” So that’s what Sapnap did, there was a snap.

One single picture and it was of Dream’s cock fully hard with his hand wrapped around it he was in the lounge; it made Sapnap drool because he wished it was his mouth around it rather than his hand. “Fuck Dream you’re so hot, I think you need some help, don’t you?”

Dream just groaned in response nodding his head even though he knows Sapnap couldn’t see him, “Dream use your words darling” The man in mention inhaled sharply, “Please help me Sap, make me feel good, I wanna hear you talk to me baby please!” He moaned again, louder and louder with each stroke. 

“Dream stop what you’re doing for me sweetie and go lie in your bed and tell me when you’re there, grab some lube on the way please darling” Dream did just that, he grabbed a bottle of lube from his cabinet and lay back on his bed legs spread in anticipation, “Are you ready my gorgeous angel?” 

“Yeah, I’m ready Sap, please can we start?” Sapnap giggled as he lubed his own dick up, “Now I want you to lube yourself up plenty and stroke gently until I tell you to stop, is that clear?”  
“Y-yes sir” Dream mumbled out as he stroked his length as Sapnap had told him to, his moans filed the room getting louder and louder by the second, “Good boy Dream you sound so beautiful, speed up for me now and rub your tip in motion with it” 

Dream was hungry for more, his hand quickly sped up making his eyes roll back as he stimulated his head with his thumb gently, “Fuck!” He cried out, he was a moaning mess and Sapnap wished dearly that he was there to witness it, “Dream you sound amazing, sweet boy” Sapnap was euphoric, his own legs shaking in response to his own pumps up and down his cock.

“Dream I wish this was your mouth right now, you feel so much better than my hands which I wish were around your throat and perky little ass, god damn baby” That sentence almost took Dream over the edge, his breathing grew heavy and his moans muffling into almost nothing. His green eyes were nowhere to be seen; they were too far back in his head to even render the situation anymore. 

“S-sap I’m so close oh my- FUCK!” Dream cried out as his thumb rubbed the tip of his cock in such a way that he came from just that imagining it were Sapnap’s tongue, “Dream cum for me, come on angel let me here those pretty little whines of yours” Almost as if he were scanning his thoughts a loud whine ripped through the phone’s speaker. 

Dream came all over his chest, “Sap! Please oh fuck baby!” He repeated Sapnap’s name as he released creating a mess, “So good darling, good boy Dream” Sapnap breathed out, “How about you send me a picture of your gorgeous body hm?” He longed to be with Dream, the love of his life and the only man who could make him happy, God he was lucky. 

He slowly pumped himself waiting for the picture and then the notification popped up, he opened the message; it was a photo of Dream lying there basking in his afterglow shortly followed by a clip of him scraping up his own cum and swallowing it, “Fuck Dream you dirty boy” It took him only a few more strokes and then he came himself, whining lewdly imagining Dream riding his cock. 

“Fuck Dream, you’re fucking amazing you know” Dream smiled to himself behind the screen, “Dream we need to meet up or even move in at some point baby” Little did Sapnap know this is what Dream had been planning to do, the apartment brought, and the plane tickets purchased. 

“Well hurry up and pack your bags baby, you’re coming here next week to live with me, I love you” Sapnap’s face lit up with excitement, “I FUCKING LOVE YOU DREAM MWAH MWAH” He made ecstatic kissing noises through the phone 

“I can’t wait to rail the fuck out of you baby” Dream was slightly worried for his legs and throat but it’d be all worth it in the end.


End file.
